Quinn Flik
'Quinn Flik '- (born October 5, 1960) is an Americanactor, director and producer. He is the second eldest of the four Baldwin brothers, all of whom are actors. Baldwin is known for his role as Detective Beau Felton in the popular NBC TV series Homicide: Life on the Street. He has had other starring roles, including Ned Blessing: The True Story of My Life (1992), Mulholland Falls (1996), Vampires (1998), The Pandora Project(1998), Stealing Candy (2002), Paparazzi (2004) and Grey Gardens (2009). He currently hosts his own ESPN radio show "The Daniel Baldwin Show" on WTLA in Syracuse.1.2 He was voiced by Alec Baldwin Personality Baldwin was born in Massapequa, New York, the son of Carol Newcomb (née Martineau), a breast cancersurvivor who founded the Carol M. Baldwin Breast Care Center of the University Hospital and Medical Center at Stony Brook, and Alexander Rae Baldwin, Jr., a high school history/social studies teacher and football coach.3Baldwin was raised in a Catholic family and has English, Irish, Scottish, French-Canadian, and German ancestry.456 In addition to his three famous actor brothers, Alec (born 1958), William (born 1963), and Stephen (born 1966), Baldwin has two sisters, Beth Baldwin Keuchler (born 1955) and Jane Baldwin Sasso (born 1965). Baldwin was a standout high school football and basketball player and graduated in 1979 from Alfred G. Berner High School in Massapequa. He also attended McKenna Junior High School. Background Acting Baldwin's acting debut was in the television film Too Good to Be True in 1988, which he followed with roles in the films Born on the Fourth of July (1989), Harley Davidson and the Marlboro Man (1991) and Hero (1992). He returned to television in 1990 for the short-lived sitcom Sydney, which starred Valerie Bertinelli. In 1993, Baldwin was cast in the Baltimore-based cop show Homicide: Life on the Street. Although he received good reviews he left in 1995 after three seasons, and his character was later killed off. He returned to TV movies such as Attack of the 50 Ft. Woman, Family of Cops, and Twisted Desire, as well as the 1996 feature films Mulholland Falls and Trees Lounge. In 1998, Baldwin was set to film the romantic comedy It Had to Be You,7 but was replaced by Michael Rispoliafter being arrested for cocaine possession.[citation needed] John Carpenter's Vampires was released during his subsequent stint in rehab. Baldwin returned to appearances in various TV series episodes, including The Sopranos and TV and direct-to-video movies, including reprising his role as Beau Felton in Homicide: The Movie in 2000. Baldwin then starred in TV movies such as Anonymous Rex (2004) and Our Fathers (2005) and small-budget films including Sidekick(2005) and Moola (2006). In 2008, Baldwin signed on to play Julius Krug in the Award Winning HBO film based on the 1975 documentary Grey Gardens. That same year, he made appearances on truTV's The Smoking Gun Presents: World's Dumbest... as a frequent commentator. He also appeared as a supporting cast member in indie director Akihiro Kitamura's sophomore film, I'll Be There With You. Baldwin was featured in UniGlobe Entertainment's breast cancer docu-drama titled 1 a Minute in 2010.8 The documentary was made by actress Namrata Singh Gujral and featured breast cancer survivors Olivia Newton-John, Diahann Carroll, Melissa Etheridge, Namrata Singh Gujral, Mumtaz, and Jaclyn Smith as well as William Baldwin, Daniel Baldwin, and Priya Dutt. The film also starred Bárbara Mori, Lisa Ray, Deepak Chopra and Morgan Brittany. In 2009, Baldwin moved to Lake Oswego, Oregon, a suburb of Portland, to start a production company, Grilletto Entertainment.9 2014 saw Baldwin win Best Supporting Actor at the Madrid International Film Festival for his role in the award-winning feature film Helen Alone.10 Reality television In 2005, he was featured in VH1's Celebrity Fit Club, a reality show in which overweight celebrities compete to see who can shed the most pounds. He was the team captain of the Eastsiders, which also featured rapper Biz Markie, plus-size model Mia Tyler, and actor Joe Gannascoli (later traded for Judge Mablean Ephriam from Divorce Court). In 2008, Baldwin appeared on VH1's reality series Celebrity Rehab with Dr. Drew#Season 1. In June 2009, he joined the cast of I'm a Celebrity... Get Me out of Here!, with his brother Stephen Baldwin. He was the second one voted off. As of 2011, Baldwin makes appearances on truTV's The Smoking Gun Presents: World's Dumbest. In 2014, Baldwin appeared on the first episode of Celebrity Wife Swap. His girlfriend swapped with the wife of Jermaine Jackson. On August 27, 2015, Baldwin entered the Celebrity Big Brother house as a contestant representing the USA. On September 4, he was the first housemate evicted after receiving the fewest votes to stay; he lasted for 9 days. He had received four nominations, with other contestants complaining about his ego and booming voice. Trivia * 1989 – Independent Spirit Award for Best Supporting Male (Stand and Deliver, 1988)l l p * 1989 – Golden Globe Award nominee for Best Supporting Actor – Motion Picture (Stand and Deliver, 1988) * 1989 – Western Heritage Award Bronze Wrangler Theatrical Motion Picture (Young Guns, 1988). Shared with John Fusco (producer), Christopher Cain (producer), Charlie Sheen (actor), Emilio Estevez (actor), Kiefer Sutherland (actor) * 1993 – Oxfam America award for his dedication toward ending world hunger * 1994 – Houston International Film Festival Gold award for Best Theatrical Feature Film for Ultimate Revenge * 1996 – Tony Award nominee for Best Actor on Broadway (The King And I) * 1996 – Theater World Award: The King and I * 1996 – New York Outer Critics Circle: Outstanding Broadway Debut Award of an Actor, The King & I * 1997 – Blockbuster Entertainment Award for Favorite Supporting Actor – Adventure/Drama (Courage Under Fire, 1996) * 1997 – Lone Star Film & Television Award for Best Supporting Actor (Courage Under Fire, 1996) * 2001 – Filipinas magazine "Achievement award for Entertainment" * 2003 – Cinemanila Film Festival Lifetime Achievement Award (Philippines) * 2005 – Asia Pacific Islander Heritage Award for Excellence in Entertainment and Arts * 2009 – I'm a Celebrity... Get Me Out of Here!: King of the Jungle * 2012 – Rachael vs. Guy: Celebrity Cook-Off: Winner Category:Male Heroes